RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.
1. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to a permanent insulative twist-type connector for two conductor wires and more particularly to such a connector that automatically strips insulation from the conductors during the connecting operation.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the electric arts it is commonly necessary to interconnect the ends of electrical conductors, most commonly in a paired combination. Heretofore various connectors for such purpose have become known. The instant invention provides a new and improved addition to this field of art.
My invention is concerned primarily with the interconnection of two wire type conductors having a cylindrical insulation about their periphery, such as the type of conductor commonly encountered in providing electrical service in various structures. Heretofore the common connectors that have been used for this purpose have required the manual removal of insulation from the ends of the conductors to be connected before their interconnection with the connecting device. What few connectors that have become known that remove insulation have either made provision for the insulation removal in an operation separate and totally unrelated to the connection operation or have provided structures so complex that they have not been practically operative or economical. In the modern day with the cost of labor increasing relative to the values of goods, it becomes increasingly desirable, if not even necessary, to keep the labor factor involved with the interconnection of electrical conductors as low as possible. Though the process of removing insulation from the ends of conductors is not complex or difficult it does require a certain amount of labor and when considered in the light of the great number of such interconnections that commonly are made the value of the labor is significant. My invention seeks to alleviate this problem by providing a connector that automatically removes insulation from the ends of wire conductors to be interconnected during the interconnecting operation.
My particular connector in addition to the automatic insulation removing feature provides the other desired features of wire connectors presently in use. It joins the ends of two wire conductors in a twisted fashion to provide a physically strong, electrically efficient interconnection. The connector insulates and protects the bared interconnected ends of the interconnected conductors and provides a permanent connection that generally cannot be disconnected accidentally or in any normal manual fashion. The device though of a compound nature is simple and positive of operation and easily establishable upon the ends of two wire conductors to be interconnected. The cost of the device is substantially the same as the cost of present day wire connectors that do not provide the insulation stripping feature.